Tracer
by lilithArturia
Summary: He adaptado, a la época de Overwatch lógicamente, como he podido la película de Hércules con Tracer y Widowmaker como protagonistas, básicamente por la impresión de que podían ser ellas perfectamente, así que espero que os guste
1. Lena

Gabriel Reyes se mantenía alejado, aunque observando sin perder ni un solo detalle, del hecho de que dos de sus compañeros, Diana y Petter Oxton, los dos mejores pilotos de todo Overwatch, sus hazañas eran increíbles en combate y eran una fuerza aérea a tener en cuenta, cuando ellos llegaban nadie les detenía, presentaban alegremente a su niña de 4 años a todos sus compañeros de la sede de Overwatch. A sus ojos y a los ojos de todo el mundo se veían radiantes, al igual que la sonrisa de su hija, Lena Oxton, que no dejaba de mirar maravillada aquel lugar, tantas personas a su alrededor que no había visto jamás y que le hacían sentir inconmensurablemente feliz por estar allí, en los brazos de su padre, sintiendo como muchas personas le acariciaban el pelo y hacían burlas delante de ella para que sonriera, aunque no había razón para hacerlo, en ningún momento había dejado de mostrar su pequeña sonrisa, ingenua y sin un ápice de maldad.

Sin embargo, Gabriel suspiró exasperado, esa estúpida fachada de "héroes" le hacía tener ganas de vomitar, y bastante se tuvo que aguantar las ganas cuando su compañero se acercó a él con el niña en brazos, que miraba de arriba a abajo su cuerpo como queriendo recordarlo.

-"Ey, Gabriel, ¿has visto a mi hija? Hemos decidido que ya es una chica mayor para conocer como trabajan sus padres"

-"Ya lo había notado."

-"Vamos, no seas tan rancio, mira que carita."

Levantó ligeramente a la pequeña sonriente en sus brazos poniéndola justo delante del rostro, pero este se apartó ligeramente en cuando Lena alzó la mano para tocarle.

-"Ya.. si… muy bonita"

Asqueroso, fue lo que pensó en ese momento, dentro de él la ira y el malestar iban creciendo y consumiéndole poco a poco, como le gustaría acabar él mismo con la vida de Oxton si pudiera. Pero tuvo que aguantarse, y ante la mirada de disgusto de Petter este se excuso para marcharse de allí de una vez.

-"Gabriel, algún día ser tú te matará… ¿lo pillas? el señor de la muerte se matará a sí mismo."

Reyes gruñó ante el estallido de risas a su alrededor que causó esa estúpida broma, a Gabriel Reyes le consideraban el señor de la muerte, no solo por el hecho de que hacía años un grave accidente resultó en que la doctora Angela Ziegler, la mejor doctora del mundo actualmente y la jefa de médicos de Overwatch, hubiera tenido que salvarle la vida a costa de graves lesiones en su cuerpo en su rostro y desde aquel momento solo portaba una máscara de calavera, sino también por su extrema ferocidad en el campo de batalla. Estúpidos de Overwatch, odiaba a todos aquellos agentes, médicos y científicos que deseaban "proteger al mundo". El mundo no debía protegerse, el mundo debía renacer, y si tenía que causar una catástrofe para que eso ocurriera, este señor de la muerte se encargaría de cumplir esa tarea.

pensando en ello salió de la base, intentando evitar toda mirada de los que trabajasen allí ¡, y rápidamente cruzó toda la ciudad hasta llegar a un enorme edificio, de fácilmente trescientas plantas, en el que trabajaba aquella mujer a la que deseaba ver en ese momento. Necesitaba su ayuda y su consejo, aunque probablemente saldría molesto, como todas y cada una de las veces que visitba a aquella mujer. Afortunamente para él el los ascensores de aquel lugar contaban con un sistema bastante avanzado y podía alcanzar la planta que buscaba en muy pocos minutos a pesar de que esta fuera la última, y al salir buscó con la mirada a la secretaria que estaba esperándole con inpaciencia.

-"Buenos días señor Reaper, la señorita Satya estaba esperándole."

Y sin mediar palabra Gabriel pasó directamente al despacho de aquella mujer.

Cuando entró pudo observar la misma escena de siempre, una elegante mujer de pelo hasta la cintura, que miraba con muy poco cariño la ciudad que tenía bajo sus pies, mientras con su mano robótica diseñaba y borraba todo lo que le pasaba por la mente en esos instantes, controlando a la perfección su tecnología de construcción de luz, aquella que le había hecho famosa y la había llevado hasta donde estaba.

-"¿Observando a las cucarachas Symmetra?"

Fue la primera frase que siempre le pasaba por la cabeza cada vez que encontraba a la mujer en ese estado.

-"Estaba imaginándome como aplastarlas."

diciendo esto cerró la mano destruyendo sus creaciones y se giró lentamente hacia Reaper, el nombre en clave que tanto le había gustado.

-"¿Has hecho lo que te pedí?"

-"¿En serio dudas de mi en esto?"

-"No, pero prefiero tenerlo todo asegurado."

-"Entiendo."

Symmetra se acercó lentamente a la mesa de hologramas que estaba en medio de la sala y tecleó varias veces hasta que encontró el archivo que estaba buscando. Al abrirlo millones de imágenes aparecieron, representando a cientos de soldados, perfectamente armados, en contra de tropas con el símbolo de Overwatch en sus ropas.

-"Como ves tu ejército superaría con creces a todo batallón que te salga al frente, todos y cada uno caerán ante tus fuerzas."

Eso causó un aumento de orgullo en el pecho de Gabriel y contuvo el aliento observando su victoria mucho más cerca, una humillación asegurada a todos y cada uno de esos "heroes" que él tanto detestaba.

-"Pero…"

-"¿Pero?"

Eso llamó la atención de Reaper, cosa que disolvió toda alegría en su interior.

-"tu querido Oxton… nadie como él y su esposa tienen las capacidades de piloto que ellos tienen, solo los dos de ellos puedes destrozar todo tu ataque, y seguramente lo harán…"

Una sonrisa empezó a crecer en los labios de Satya, cosas así le hacía mucha gracia, nada en este mundo le importaba lo necesario como para perturbarla, mientras que toda muestra de decepción le proporcionaba un placer inigualable.

-"Si Oxton participan en la batalla, tú no tendrás ningún triunfo."

x

-"¿Sliptream? ¿Qué es eso?"

Petter se mantenía escuchando atentamente las lecciones de Winston que intentaba explicarle toda la parte tecnológica y científica de la nueva máquina que estaban preparando, a lo que el señor Oxton miraba sin apartar la vista ni un segundo hasta que el gorila científico paró la explicación y se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-"No he entendido nada… ¿Para que dices que funcionará?"  
-"... para teletransportarse en la nave Petter."

-¡eso si lo he entendido! ¿y cómo va la investigación?"

-Está casi completada, sólo necesito el visto bueno médico de Angela y el técnico de Torbjorn y podrás probarla en pocos días."  
En ese momento Oxton se quedó sin habla, atragantándose con el café que llevaba en ese momento.

-"¿¡yo!?"

-"Claro Petter, eres el mejor piloto de Overwatch, sinceramente no le daría el visto bueno a este despropósito si el piloto elegido no fueras tú, eres el único al que le confiaría esta prueba."

Angela Ziegler había entrado en la habitación con su ligera sonrisa en busca de la cafeína necesaria para seguir al pie del cañón en todo aquello, a parte de por el hecho de que tenía que avisar de la confirmación a su amigo científico que solo le faltaba coger su bote de mantequilla de maní y darse un enorme atracón para celebrarlo.

-"Entonces… según tú.. no se correrá ningún peligro ¿no?"

Ante aquella pregunta Angela se sentó a su lado en la mesa y siguió sonriendo despreocupada.

-"Todas las fórmulas son correctas y no veo ningún posible fallo, así que si."  
-"Bien… porque me ha dado una gran idea…"

x

-"¿Te gusta la nave de papá, cielo?"

Petter se arrodilló ante Lena, que se mantenía sujetando la mano de su madre, todo mientras observaba maravillada la aeronave de alta tecnología que pertenecía a su padre. Hacía semanas que deseaba con todas sus ganas ver como pilotaba su padre, siempre había estado maravillada con su trabajo desde que veía desde tierra como su familia manejaba con gran capacidad esas aves metálicas (como ella las veía), y el hecho de poder ir con ellos era un sueño. Por lo tanto con todo eso la chiquilla no podía dejar de sonreír abiertamente a todo aquel que pudiese verla en ese momento.

-"Todo está listo Oxton, espero que vosotros lo estéis también."

Lena alzó la mano más alegre aún si cabe hacia el gran gorila que se acercaba a ellos, desde que sus ojos lo vieron por primera vez le encantaba estar al lado de ese super inteligente animal.

-"Como ves estamos completamente listos, Lena casi no pudo dormir esta noche de la emoción, aunque siempre ha sido inquieta, así que sabíamos como llevarlo."

-"Me alegro. Vas a tener un viaje inolvidable ¿eh?"

Winston acarició el pelo de la niña haciéndola reír al revolverle el pelo.

-"Confío en que vosotros estéis al tanto en la base."

-"Por supuesto, no dejaremos que ocurra nada extraño."  
-"¡Bien! pues vamos allá"

El piloto joven cogió a su niña en brazos y ambos subieron a la nave, justo antes de que lo hiciera la madre, que estuvo atenta por si Lena se podía caer. Cuando por fin estuvieron listos y en sus perfectos puestos el joven Oxton activo lo necesario para poner en marcha la aeronave, a la espera de la luz verde de Winston que estaba llegando a la torre de control.

x

-"Muy bien grandullón, la familia Oxton está lista."

-"Tan animado como siempre eh Petter."

El gorila científico rió con él mientras escribía todo el código de lanzamiento.

-"Suena maravillosamente."

-"Por supuesto, he trabajado yo en ello, no dudes de mis capacidades."

-"sigo pensando que eres el más de todos nosotros."

-"Te estoy oyendo Petter."

La voz de Angela se hizo notar por el altavoz de la nave, fingiendo bastante ofensa con lo que había dicho, era normal, una chica de 17 años que estaba trabajando allí como una de las mayores mentes de la humanidad debía reclamar algo de consideración.

-"Ups, mis disculpas."

-"Bien, esto está listo. Puedes despegar."

-"De acuerdo, noto a Lena impaciente, vamos a darle un buen recuerdo."

Petter levanto los mandos de la aeronave haciendo que esta se alzase lentamente del suelo a medida que el nucleo espacio tiempo iba recargándose para poder darle el poder de teletransportarse en el aire, afortunadamente para el esta simplemente era una prueba de vuelo, aunque estaba seguro de que la prueba de combate iba a ser espectacular con algo así.

Al haber alcanzado una buena altura el joven Oxton se lanzo hacia delante aumentando cada vez más la velocidad, con mucho cuidado de no acercanse a ningún cuerpo que pudiera resultar un peligro cuando usase el poder de aquella nave, disfrutando en su regazo de como Lena observaba fascinada el exterior desde tan alto, su padre rió con ella e hizo giros en aire para demostrarle toda su capacidad.

-"Ya puedes usar el teletransporte, ¿estas listo?"  
-"Nací listo Winston."

Impaciente puso los dedos sobre el botón de la maquina se preparó mentalmente para lo que fuera a suceder, notando como las manos de su hija se aferraban a él, con ganas de saber que pasaría a continuación, así que en un segundo pulsó ambos botones, viendo como en una milésima de segundo una onda salió disparada del nucleo haciendo desaparecer toda la nave, para justo despues aparecer mucho más cerca de la montaña que usaba como referencia a lo lejos.

-"¡es impresionante! ¡funciona!"  
Petter pudo oír las risas que soltaba su compañero primate, realmente parecía que él era el que más ganas tenía de que esto funcionase, y realmente era una pasada, era la sensación más maravillosa que había tenido, incluso su esposa e hija estaban que no se lo creían, sus sonrisas era algo que no olvidaría jamás.

x

-"Veo que te lo estás pasando bien Petter."

Unas pisadas resonaban sobre la sangre de los científicos que Reaper acababa de asesinar mientras observaba divertido como su odioso compañero disfrutaba de su gran logro como piloto principal de Overwatch, podía oír incluso las pequeñas risitas de su hija, y sus gritos de alegría, pero poco iba a durar.

con parsimonia iba acariciando son sus guantes en forma de garra sobre el teclado que controlaba el nucleo espacio tiempo que los Oxton llevaban en la aeronave, dejandoles el poder de controlar el teletransporte, hasta que llegó a la computadora principal, aquella que llevaba todos los códigos, que Winston podía controlar desde el centro de mando, pero nás importante aún. Disfrutando de la ocasión puso la contraseña que le hacía falta para poder entrar y llegó directamente a los códigos que controlaban la estabilidad de la máquina.

-"Sería una pena que ocurriese un pequeño accidente, ¿no crees?"  
sacó de su abrigo el artefacto que le dió Symmetra y lo instalo directamente el panel, viendo como el virus iba cambiando todo aquello frente a sus ojos, como la voz de Athena sonaba en toda la sala advirtiendo del peligro.

-"Alerta, sobrecarga del sistema, projecto Slipstream en peligro, aborten misión."

x

-"¿Athena? ¿qué está pasando, como que sobrecarga?"

Winston no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, todo estaba funcionando a la perfección, las formulas eran perfectas, impedían que pudiera ocurrir algo como esto, era impensable.

-"Winston, tienes que cancelar la prueba, que vuelvan a tierra, no puedo entrar en el control del nucleo."  
-"¿Qué está pasando?"

La voz desesperada de Angela resonaba en sus oídos, solo para dirigir la vista hacia donde estaba mirando y ver como la nave de Petter aparecía y desaparecía el aire, como si se volviese invisible por momentos, pero nada como eso, la estabilidad espacio tiempo se estaba descontrolando y parecía ser que la nave era incapaz de mantenerse.

x

-"No funciona la radio, ¡no funciona nada! no puede estar pasando esto…"  
Oxton intentaba controlar la aeronave, pero parecía ser que el nucleo también descontralaba la nave, le impedia moverla siquiera de aquel punto, y no era capaz de evitar la trayectoria que le estaba dirigiendo directamente hacia la montaña rocosa que estaba justo enfrente de ellos.

-"Papa…"

La voz de su hija le llamó la atención de golpe y bajó la mirada hacia ella, Lena se estaba mirando las manos, completamente asustada, viendo como su cuerpo aparecía y desaparecía frente a ella, como no podía tocar nada a su alrededor y solo podía ver como iba haciéndose invisible, y miró a su padre, con sus grandes ojos a punto de llorar, cuando intentó alzar las manos para tocar a su padre y de repente todo su cuerpo desapareció, justo antes de que la nave se acercase inevitablemente a su embestida contra las rocas.

-"Lena."


	2. Comienzos

Angela alzó la mano hacia su boca abierta con horror después de ver como la aeronava se estrellaba en una enorme explosión contra la montaña. Las lágrimas caían de su rostro sin intentar ni siquiera contenerlas y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, no podía evitar culparse a si misma, ella misma había visto las fórmulas, ella misma había dicho que eran seguras, pero se había equivocado, y eso le había costado la vida a dos grandes amigos y a su hija ¡a su hija!. Ella podía ser una gran científica, pero seguía teniendo solo 17 años, era demasiado para ella, por mucho que Winston instentase tranquiilizarla, ignorando su propio dolor inscluso.

x  
Ana Amari y Jack Morrison eran dos ex soldados de Overwatch que después de todo ese tiempo no podían hacer otra cosa que no estar el uno con el otro, pues eran las únicas personas que se podía entender entre ellos con todo lo que habían vivido, así que cuando les llegó el momento de retirarse, decisión que les había costado bastante, pues era por heridas graves que les impedían continuar con su trabajo, decidieron que estarían juntos incluso criendo a la hija que Ana tenía. Ambos en Egipto solo tenían una pequeña casa, nada ostentosa, no les hacia falta nada más, fue allí, cuando salieron por costumbre a hacer un reconocimiento de la zona, que escucharon unos leves sollozos entre las rocas.

Con la mano sobre la pistola, dispuesto a disparar a todo peligro que hubiera por allí Jack se internó hacia el sollozo, pero lo que encontró allí fue algo que no se podía creer. Lena Oxton, la hija de uno de sus rx compañeros estaba allí, abrazandose a si misma mientras intentaba no abrir los ojos, para no volver a verse a si misma desapareciendo una vez más, hacía meses que todo el mundo creía que la familia Oxton estaba muerta y allí estaba, su unica hija, su único recuerdo.

-"¡Ana, llama a Winston y a Angela ahora mismo!"

Le grito de repente cuando vio a la mujer aparecer justo detras de el, totalmente estupefacta, pero rapidamente le hizo caso y corrio de vuelta a la casa sin perder ni un segundo, al tiempo que dejaba al ex capitan Morrison acercarse a la pequeña, con voz suave, intentando que se tranquilizase, aunque era algo dificil, no sabia ni que debia hacer.

Afortunadamente Lena pudo quedarse en el presente el tiempo suficiente para que Winston y Angela, felices por el hecho de saber que al menos algo de sus amigos habia sobrevivido, que aun habia esparanza, pudieran hacer algo por ella, aunque tardaron varios meses en construir lo que llamaron el "Acelerador Cronal", el objeto que ajustado a su pecho evitaba que la pobre pequeña desapareciera del espacio tiempo en el que se encontraba. La unica peculiaridad que este arnes tenia era el hecho de que tambien permitia a la niña controlar su tiempo, tanto acelerarlo como volver a atras en los acontecimientos, cosa que no ayudo mucho a controlar a una niña que, recuperada y con sus amigos, era algo hiperactiva.

Cuando por fin pudieron ayudarla, los cuatro compañeros tomaron la decisión de que Ana y Jack la cuidaran, alejándose de todo aquello en Overwatch, junto con Fareeha, hasta que cumplió los 18 años.

Fue a esa edad cuando, acompañando a Jack al pueblo cercano a ayudarle en su trabajo, puesto que Fareeha, tras una fuerte discusión con su madre, decidió hace unos años, cuando tuvo la edad necesaria, unirse a Overwatch, como había sido su sueño desde que era niña. Así que Lena al final se quedó sola con ambos ex agentes y, después de haberle enseñado Ana, ahora se encontraban llevando el cargamento de objetos que Jack debía reparar para un vendedor del pueblo.

Cuando llegaron aparcó con maestría, como ella decía, aquel coche flotante y salió para ayudar a descargar la mercancía.

-"Muy bien Lena, ahora escucha, me gustaría que.."

-"No me moviera del lado del coche, lo se."

Mostró una sonrisa sincera, al menos eso en ello no había cambiado para nada.

-"así me gusta, volveré en nada."

Habiendose ido Lena se apoyó en el coche esperando pacientemente hasta que oyó a alguien quejándose a su espalda, solo para ver a un hombre con problemas para llevar los componentes informáticos que llevaba en la mano, así que con un impulso del acelerador corrió a ayudarse, sujetando varias cosas para que no se cayeran.

-"Oh, muchas gracias."

-"¡No se dan!"

Cuando el hombre pudo ver a la chica por fin este saltó un poco hacia atrás alejándose bastante asustado.

-"Vaya, Lena Oxton, gracias.. ya.. ya sigo yo, no hace falta que sigas aqui."

-"Pero puedo ayudarle…"

-"no, gracias, ya puedo yo solo, marchate"

La empujó de allí hasta que por fin la tuvo fuera de la tienda y la dejó allí, pensando exactamente en que había hecho para ese trato, cuando un disco metálico cayó a sus pies. Un frisbie yacía a sus pies y se agachó para cogerlo sonriendo.

-"pásamel-"

Unos chicos llegaron a su altura de se quedaron parados al ver a la persona que llevaba su juguete en las manos.

-"¿puedo jugar?"

-"pues… es que… ya somos… cinco y… querríamos mantener un número par."

-"... espera un momento.."

Antes de que pudiera responder el chico cogió de golpe el disco de sus manos y se marcharon de allí diciendo en voz alta.

-"que bicho más raro, aún lleva la cosa esa al pecho."

-"Hace cosas muy raras con eso"

-"Deberíamos llamarla Tontena"

Su mirada bajo decepcionada, siempre rechazaban estar con ella y todo por esa cosa que llevaba al pecho, adoraba sus habilidades, pero tampoco quería ser despreciada por eso.

Pensaba en eso cuando escuchó desde lejos "¡cuidado!"

Y vio volando el disco de nuevo, muy alto, así que decidió usar el arnés acelerando el tiempo, lanzándose directamente a por el juguete.

-"¡lo tengo!"

Con un movimiento rápido aceleró el tiempo unas tres veces hasta poder llegar al disco, cogiendolo en el aire, pero sin darse cuenta realmente de a donde le estaba llevando el último salto en el tiempo. Un golpe en su espalda le hizo girarse solo para ver como una motocicleta empezaba a caerse encima de otra, y de otra, así hasta que la última cayó con un fuerte golpe sobre un poste de electricidad.

-"¡no!"

En ese momento saltó en el tiempo de nuevo para intentar llegar a tiempo para detenerlo antes de que inevitablemente cayera sobre todos los aparatos electrónicos de la tienda de informática, solo para tropezarse en el suelo y caer de golpe sobre el dueño, tirando todo lo que llevaba en las manos justo antes de que una corriente eléctrica provocará una sobrecarga y los ordenadores estallasen en sus narices.

-"¡eres una… n-no se como llamarte! ¡mi tienda!"

Cuando por fín pudo levantarse pude ver como decenas de personas la rodeaban, observando asustada como se acercaban a ella lentamente.

-"Yo.. nunca quise.. yo no…"

-"¡buena parada, Tontena!"

Sintió como con mucha fuerza le quitaban el juguete de las manos, sin consideración ninguna, cuando Jack llegó a su lado viéndolo todo.

-"¿Que ha pasado?"

-"Tu niña es lo que ha pasado Jack."

-"Seguramente no lo ha hecho con mala intención, solo querría ayudar."

-"¿ayudar? Esta chica es un peligro para todos, es un.. un… ¡un monstruo!"

En ese momento Lena noto un golpe en su interior, como un dolor creciendo en su pecho, cada vez se sentía más sola, y jamás había sentido tantas ganas de desaparecer como en ese momento.

Cuando volvieron a casa la chica ni se molestó en entrar, sin escuchar a ninguno de los dos ex soldados se fue caminar lejos, para poder pensar en todo aquello. Hacía bastante tiempo que sentía fuera de lugar, como si ese no fuera su sitio, nadie la aceptaba, y por mucho que Jack y Ana cuidaran de ella, no podía apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, parecía como si desde su accidente no perteneciera a nada de esto, necesitaba algo más.

-"Sabes que ellos no lo comprenden Lena."

Levantó la cabeza de sus piernas y miró directamente a quien le hablaba, Jack se sentó a su lado y puso una mano reconfortante en su hombro.

-"Y nunca lo van a entender, yo no debería estar aquí, yo debería…"

-"Tu deberías hacer algo más importante que quedarte aquí con nosotros."

-"¿y a dónde voy? Nadie me aceptará, soy un bicho raro, ya lo has oído, soy un monstruo."

Se negó a continuar la conversación y volvió a marcharse de allí, no tenía ninguna gana de hablar con nadie, aunque eso era bastante raro en ella, solo necesitaba algo de tiempo. Cuando volvió a casa sin embargo lo que vio le sorprendió bastante, había llegado bastante tarde y no esperaba encontrarse a sus dos cuidadores en la mesa esperándola con la cena casi servida.

-"Lo siento.. no debí haberme ido así…"

Fue lo único que dijo al ver todo aquello, pero más que riñas o reprimendas lo que recibió fue un cálido abrazo de Ana que la hizo sonreír bastante.

-"No te preocupes, te entendemos, solo queremos hablar contigo."

-"¿qué ocurre?"

-"No es nada malo, solo.. hemos pensado en que sería lo mejor para tí"

Jack le instó a que se sentase, pero antes le dio una cálida sonrisa para intentar tranquilizarla.

-"Lena, hemos estado viendo, en todos estos años, que has intentado ayudar a todo el que has podido, a pesar de lo que dijeran de ti, has intentado esconder lo que eres, lo que tienes de especial, solo para que no se asustaran, para adaptarte, y creemos que eso no es justo."

-"No me importa, se que.. me sienta mal a veces.. pero puedo seguir intentándolo, que.. alguna vez me aceptaran."

-"Creo que ambos sabemos que no lo van a hacer, la gente se asusta de lo que no entiende, no van a dejar de mirarte con esos ojos, pero podrían hacerlo."

En ese momento Ana alzó la voz.

-"Creemos que sería bueno para ti que.. te unieras a Overwatch."

-"¿A Overwatch? ¿yo?"

-"Eres exactamente igual que tu padre Lena, y sabemos que es tu destino estar allí, puedes cambiar las cosas, y sobre todo."

-"Allí no encontrarás nadie que te aparte, son unas grandes personas."

-"Yo… sería un honor, quiero decir.. puede que allí.."

-"Encuentres el sitio al que perteneces, habibti"

En ese momento Lena sonrió como nunca hasta ahora y en un rápido movimiento abrazó muy fuerte a su cuidadora.

-"y ¿Cuando me tendría que ir? ¿que debo hacer?"

-"Tranquila, antes que nada, aún eres muy joven, e inexperta, no sabes luchar, por eso vas a tener que ir a ver a un viejo amigo."

Jack le tendió una especie de tabla holográfica donde estaba apuntada una localización.

-"Winston podrá ayudarte en todo lo que necesites, y él entiende mejor que ninguno de nosotros el acelerador."

Lena se quedó mirando el objeto en sus manos durante un tiempo y de repente levantó la mirada sonriente.

-"el me salvo, es el científico que me salvó ¿verdad?"

-"Exacto, pero el único inconveniente es que está retirado, y el no sabe que vas a ir así que vas a tener que convencerle de que te ayude."

-"Creo que soy buena en eso."

-"Mañana a primera hora tienes un vuelo a Gibraltar. Te hemos preparado las cosas necesarias."

-"Te vamos a echar tanto de menos Lena.."

Una vez más Ana la abrazó con toda su fuerza, intentando demostrarle cuánto la quería, realmente era como su segunda hija, pero su futuro no estaba con ellos y lo sabía desde el momento en el que la recogieron. No habían mentido, Lena era su padre, era su madre, y estaban seguros de que estaba destinada a hacer cosas tan grandes como habían hecho ellos, es más, mucho más grandes.

Al día siguiente ambos fueron a despedir a Lena que esperaba sonriente a poder subir a la aeronave que le ayudaría a llegar a su siguiente destino, no podía fingir lo emocionada que estaba, todo su cuerpo decía a gritos ¡vamos de aventura!

Ya había atravesado casi todo el recorrido cuando pudo ver desde la nave la base de la que le habían hablado, según ellos todos creían que estaba abandonada, y de verdad que lo parecía, la valla que mantenía el lugar alejado de todo el mundo estaba oxidada y rota, el lugar parecía estar lleno de escombros, le parecía incluso extraño que alguien pudiera vivir allí, pero Jack jamás iba a darle una información falsa, y menos aún hablando de un agente de Overwatch, bueno, ex agente.

cuando aterrizó rápidamente recogió su equipaje y salió disparada hacia aquella base. afortunadamente para ella Gibraltar no era precisamente grande, bueno, era un peñón, no esperaba nada muy grande tampoco, y pudo llegar al exterior de la valla en muy poco tiempo (también ayudaba el poder dar saltos en el tiempo, pero eso es otra cuestión.)

Al llegar se pasó un poco de tiempo buscando la mejor manera de entrar, descubrió por las malas que la valla aún estaba electrificada, cosa que le demostró que allí si que había alguien realmente, porque dudaba bastante que alguien se dignase a mantener ese lugar con corriente electrica para estar abandonado. Por suerte para ella había un edificio muy cerca así que uso su acelerador para saltar hacia un saliente y entrar por fín. Recorrió toda la base, descubriendo que era bastante grande a pesar de lo que parecía por fuera, hasta llegar a lo que parecía la puerta principal, apoyando dos manos en el cristal para poder ver su interior. Al parecer no había nadie allí, pero algo en el rabillo del ojo le llamó la atención. En la parte de arriba pudo ver una puerta, medio destruída por el tiempo, así que saltó de nuevo para llegar hasta ahí y poder entrar.

Como vio desde abajo el lugar parecía realmente sin viva, no parecía haber algún atisbo de nadie, mirase por donde mirase, hasta que vio un destello de luz azul a la izquierda de la entrada. Al acercarse pudo observer que era un ordenador, de aspecto lujoso, alta tecnología, y a su alrededor varias fotos pegadas a la pantalla. Una chica rubia junto a un barbudo en los que parecía ser una fiesta de Halloween, el equipo entero de Overwatch, donde estaban también Jack y Ana, cuando aún eran jovenes, y una foto de un… gorila, siendo molestado por detrás por un hombre joven, con lo que pudo reconocer que era el traje de los aviadores. Sin pensarlo recogió la foto y le dio la vuelta, para poder leer: Winston y Petter Oxton (mi primer día en Overwatch!)

-"pa… ¿papá?."  
-"¿Quién anda ahí?"

Una voz grave le llamó la atención y tuvo que girarse de golpe, para ver una figura enorme acercarse a ella, encorvado, como a cuatro patas, para ser iluminado por la tenue luz del ordenador y descubrir que era el mismo gorila de la foto, aunque está claro que en persona era más imponente.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"  
-"Em.. buscaba.. bueno y supongo que lo he encontrado, a Winston."

-"¿Cómo me conoces?"

-"Jack Morrison me dijo la localización de este lugar, necesitaba pedirte un favor."

-"¿Jack? ¿Qué es lo que quiere el de mi?"

Winston la seguía mirando muy perspicaz, esa chica le sonaba de algo.. pero realmente no sabía de que… Hasta que vio como Lena se abría la chaqueta y allí estaba, su creación, su acelerador cronal brillando en el pecho de la chica a la que había ayudado años atrás.

-"Lena Oxton…"

Sorpredido se echó hacia atrás y se dejó caer sentándose de golpe, solo así podían estar ambos a la misma altura.

-"Creo que no te he agradecido lo que hiciste por mi, mejor tarde que nunca."

Sonrió de manera amistosa y le dio un gran abrazo haciendo reír al científico.

-"Fue un honor, me alegra ver que has crecido sana Lena."

-"si, Jack y Ana me han ayudado mucho."

-"muy bien, y.. ¿qué es lo que querías de mi?"

-"Pues…"

Lena giró a su alrededor buscando las palabras exactas que quería decir.

-"Quiero que me ayudes para poder unirme a Overwatch."

Unos momentos pasaron en silencio en los que Winston simplemente se puso a limpiarse las gafas para mirarla con toda seriedad.

-"No"

-"¡vamos Winston! Tu eres el único que puede ayudarme… necesito que me ayudes."

-"no voy a ayudarte a unirte a Overwatch Lena."

-"¿por qué? Soy la hija del que fue el mejor piloto de Overwatch, lo llevo en la sangre."

-"Es precisamente por eso por lo que no pienso dejar que lo hagas."

-"No lo entiend-"

-"ya he visto morir a tus padres, no pienso ver como te puede ocurrir lo mismo a ti."

En ese momento el gorila pensó que había dejado zanjada la conversación y de un salto se posó en la rueda atada al techo con una cuerda, justo cuando Lena llevó sus manos al acelerador y suspiró entristecida.

-"Lo único que quiero es encontrar mi sitio, donde yo pudiera sentirme en casa, donde no me sintiera aceptada… y si.. esto, puede ayudarme además a ayudar a los demás, me sentiría mucho mejor.. y.. tú eres el único que puede ayudarme"

Hizo un salto temporal y se posó al lado de Winston en su rueda.

-"Por favor."

Él la miró a los ojos, en los que vio simplemente una enorme sinceridad y tristeza, esa chica le necesitaba, de verdad que lo hacía, no podía aguantar algo así.

-"Está bien… "

-"genial ¡no te arrepentirás Winston!"

En un solo instante la sonrisa volvió a crecer en los labios de Lena, sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente y comenzó a correr en el tiempo alrededor de la sala, tan enérgica como siempre, dejando a Winston en el suelo, un poco arrepentido de su decisión.

-"Ay dios…"

-"¡¿Cuando empezamos?!"

-"¿En qué me he metido?"


	3. Amelie

-"Lena, no vueles tan cerca del suelo… Lena cuidado… ¡LENA!"

-"Perdona, estaba probando una curva cerrada"  
-"¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!"

x

-"Cuando rescates a alguien, trátale siempre con cuidado."

-"Creo que me he pasado saltando el tiempo… la puerta se ha comido el muñeco..."

x

-"Un héroe debe estar en forma y… ¡¿Qué haces con esas chocolatinas!?"

-"Tengo hambre."  
-"Por dios..."

x

-"¡si! ¡He acabado el circuito en tiempo record!"

-"así me gusta, vas mejorando."

x

-"Damisela salvada comandante."

-"Bien hecho, y además no has cometido ningún error, vas mejorando Lena."

-"¡gracias! ¡estoy en forma!"

x

Y así, con el tiempo, aunque fueron años de entrenamiento, Lena Oxton, de ahora 26 años, gracias a la ayuda de su querido nuevo mejor amigo Winston llegó a convertirse en una soldado a tener en cuenta, como bien había dicho ella, sus capacidades como piloto eran extraordinarias, su nivel de reflejos superaba incluso a los de su padre, y su acelerador la convertían en un soldado a tener muy en cuenta, podía acabar la misión con bastante rapidez y sigilo… bueno… si conseguía estar en silencio más de cinco minutos. Fue cuando Lena hubo completado su prueba de rescate a la perfección, en tiempo record, con el rehén en perfecto estado y sin ningún fallo cuando Winstn tomó al fin su decisión.

-"Me parece que va siendo hora de poner a prueba tus habilidades en el mundo real."

La chica, que hasta hace unos instantes estaba poniendo a punto su, ahora proclamada propia aeronave, dejó su taréa de golpe y se quedó mirando a su amigo con los ojos iluminados de la emoción.

-"¿De veras?"

-"Si, me parece que no tenemos ya nada que hacer aquí, así que un combate real te irá a la perfección, prepara tus cosas, nos dirigiremos a la base en Zurich, habrá que presentarte bien."

-"Me parece una idea estupenda Winston. Me parece que Lena está completamente preparada."

-"Gracias Athena cielo, yo no podría sentirme más lista en este momento."  
Como bien habían dicho, al instante de recoger todo lo necesario para marcharse ambos se pusieron dirección a la base de operaciones de Overwatch más importante en Zurich, Suiza, el centro de todo el movimiento y donde se encontrabas los mayores soldados de la organización. A Lena, ahora apodada Tracer como nombre en clave tras su entrenamiento, le hubiera gustado ir más apresurada, ese pilotaje lento la estaba matando, pero tenía que cumplir las órdenes de Winston, y eso era ir a una velocidad prudente incluso en el aire, donde no tenía nada con lo que chocarse, aparentemente. El problema llegó cuando cerca de la ciudad de Zurich, por lo que volaban a cierta distancia del suelo, una alarma llegó a oídos de ambos amigos y la voz de Athena se escuchó en toda la cabina.

-"Detecto una persona en peligro, dos mujeres, una de ellas está siendo agredida."

-"¿Winston?"

-"Si, a mi también me parece una oportunidad perfecta para ti."

-"¡Genial!"

Rápidamente, aunque con prudencia, Tracer bajó los mando de la nave para descender lentamente posicionándose a una distancia prudente del lugar de los hechos y abrió la compuerta para dejarse caer al suelo. Eran una mujer de fácilmente cerca de dos metros, extremadamente musculada, y de pelo rosado se quedó mirándola con fiereza mientras con la mano sostenía a la otra mujer por el cuello de su camiseta roja, esta era de una extraño color azulado, con el pelo oscuro perfectamente colocado en una coleta que le llegaba hasta cintura, esta si tenía un aspecto mucho más femenino. Al haber descendido a una distancia prudencial ellas no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia mientras Lena pensaba como actuar.

-"Te he pillado encanto."

-"Te lo juro Zarya suéltame o te..."

-"Adoro a las fogosas"

Winston observando todo desde a distancia, sin prestas atención a los movimientos de su compañera, analizaba la situación.

-"Bien Tracer, primero, no te precipites sin pensar y… ¡eh!"

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que la chica no estaba escuchando nada de lo que le decía puesto que ella ya se había adelantado enfurecida ante la situación y se puso al lado de ambas mujeres llamando su atención.

-" Disculpa…. Mi buena… amiga…. Me gustaría pedirte que soltaras a esa chica ahora..."

-"Sigue tu camino ma belle."

La sorpresa de que la otra chica con evidente acento francés también la instara a marcharse hizo que bajara sus armas con los ojos como platos.

-"Mismo...Pero… ¿No estás en problemas?"

-"Estoy en problemas, que solucionaré yo misma, que tengas un buen día."

Y le mostró una sonrisa extremadamente tranquila.

-"eh… me parece… que estás demasiado metida en la situación para darte cuenta de que.."

Y un golpe de una enorme puñetazo la hizo retroceder varios pasos atrás cayendo de bruces contra el suelo haciendo que Winston se pusiese un brazo en la cara para no ver la situación.

-"Tracer, ¿que haces? ¡Coge tu arma!"

-¿Mi arma?… ¡ah, si! Un héroe vale lo que vale su… ¡arma!"

Pero cuando sacó ambos brazos, después de pasar por donde supuestamente estaban sus pistolas, en aquellas manos no había nada, y la sorpresa momentanea dejó que la otra mujer se riese de ella y la golpease de nuevo haciéndola chocar contra la pared.

-" Oh.. vamos Tracer, ¡usa la cabeza!"

-"¿Cabeza…? Aah"

Cuando se recuperó del todo utilizó toda la potencia de su acelerador saltando tres veces en el tiempo para acabar sobre la mujer de pelo rosado y con la cabeza golpeo la de la otra mujer con tanta fuerza que dejó caer a la chica francesa al suelo y Lena, a pesar del golpe, solo estuvo aturdida unos instantes.

-"¡no está mal! No pensaba precisamente en eso, pero no está mal."

Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que por culpa de eso la otra chica se había golpeado contra el suelo Lena se acercó a ella y con bastante fuerza, que sorprendió bastante a la francesa, la levantó en brazos y la dejó sobre un asiento cercano.

-"Lo siento mucho, ha sido muy estúpido..."

La otra mujer la miró fríamente y simplemente dijo:

-"Si."

Antes de que pudiera contestar escuchó a la mujer musculada corriendo hacia ella con su arma de rayos en las manos y se giró hacia la chica francesa con una sonrisa.

-"Disculpa."

Rápidamente se lanzó contra la mujer de pelo rosa y con su saltos en el tiempo empezó a golpearla por todos lados, sin dejar a la otra ni respirar, ni siquiera podía rozarle con esa velocidad. Mientras tanto la chica de piel azulada observaba la situación interesada con una ligera sonrisa con Winston al lado observando si está bien.

-"¡buen trabajo Tracer!"

-"¿Esa chica es auténtica?"

-"Vaya tontería, pues claro que es auténtica, yo le he enseñado a hacer todo eso querida."  
-"...Aja."

La verdad era que Tracer estaba disfrutando bastante del combate, sobre todo por el hecho de usar tan libremente y con tanta agilidad sus saltos temporales, la otra pobre mujer no podía ni rozarla, pero con el tiempo hasta ella si cansó, asi que con un salto mucho más rápido que los anteriores Lena se lanzó golpeando el arma para lanzarla al aire para luego dejar que cayese justo en la cabeza de la mujer rusa dejándola completamente noqueada.

Al acabar la chica sonriente se dirigió a su entrenador y le pasó un brazo por la espalda contenta.

-"¿Qué tal he estado?"

-"Tranquila Tracer, puedes cometer errores en los entrenamientos, pero si te vuelve a pasar algo como lo del principio te puede costar muy caro."

-"Al menos he ganado ¿no?"

-"La próxima vez no bajes la guardia por una chica mona, es lo que siempre te digo… mantén la concentración, y tu..."

Lena observó detrás de Winston como la mujer francesa se arreglaba el pelo con tanta gracia y naturalidad que era para ella la cosa más bella del mundo, y no solo por eso, esa mujer le parecía a Tracer lo mas bonito que habían visto sus ojos jamás, asi que mientras su compañero intentaba hablar con ella, pasó a su lado solo para acercarse a la mujer francesa que la observaba con sus ojos color ambar, como si buscara precisamente que Lena se fijara en ella.

-"¿Te encuentras bien...?"

-"Widowmaker, mis amigos me llaman Amelie, o eso haría si los tuviera… Bueno… ¿te pusieron algún nombre además de ese… increíble don?"

-"em.. y-yo… yo.."

Se quedó bastante descolocada con su belleza además de por la satisfecha sonrisa que creció en su rostro, que por cierto, la hacía aún más perfecta.

-"¿Siempre eres tan elocuente?"

-"¡Oxton!… ejem… me llamo Lena Oxton."

-"¿Lena? Que que prefiero Cherie."

-Y… ¿como te viste mezclada con esa…?"

-"¿Musculada? Bueno, ya sabes como son algunos, creen que un "no" es un "si", y que un "lárgate" es un "tómame soy tuya".

Se acercó bastante a Tracer haciendo que se echase un paso hacia atrás esperando una respuesta de su parte, pero ninguna llegó siguiéndole la gracia.

-"Tranquila, el monito te lo explicará luego."

Justo cuando esta vez estaba a punto de decir algo la mujer francesa comenzó su camino para marcharse de allí, no sin antes girarse a mirarla.

-"Bueno, gracias por todo cherie, ha sido un verdadero gustazo."

-"¡esperá!"

Amelie se giró esperando la respuesta.

-"¿Podemos llevarte a algún sitio?"

Lena señaló su nave sonriente.

-"No creo que le caiga muy bien a tu gorila."

-"¿A Winston? Vamos, no seas tonta."

No se había dado cuenta de que su compañero ya se había subido a la aeronave hasta que una monda de plátano cayó sobre su cabeza y le lanzó una mirada algo furiosa. Widowmaker por su parte se acercó a ella y le dio un golpecito en la nariz sonriendo.

-"No te preocupes por mi, hasta se ponerme yo solita los zapatos."

Lena apartó la mirada avorganzada mientras dejaba que Amelie, con el gancho que llevaba en su brazo, se enganchase en lo alto de un edificio y salía de allí no sin antes decir en voz alta.

-"Adieu Cherie."

-"Vaya… es impresionante ¿verdad?"

Fue lo primero que dijo al subirle a la nave

-"Oh, si, muy impresionente.. improsionantemente sospechosa, tierra llamando a Tracer, tenemos trabajo que hacer Lena, así que mueve este trasto hasta la base."

-"Si, si."

Amelie, apoyada en un edificio cercano pudo observar como la pareja se iba volando de allí con una ligera sonrisa de interés en su rostro, pero no se quedó allí mucho tiempo, simplemente se dio la vuelta internandose entre las azoteas para encontrarse de frente con una chiquilla, de aspecto bastante joven, que llevaba unos casos iluminados en rosa, y unos triángulos pintados en su rostro mientras mascaba su chicle.

-"Vaya, no sabía que había niñas por ahí pululando."

-"¡EH! ¿A quién llamas niña? Carámbano de hielo."

-"¿No es obvio?"

-"Widow."

-"Hablando del diablo..."

Al oír su nombre, de una voz tan oscura, tan.. profunda, aunque fuera casi imposible, la piel se le heló todavía más y giró su cabeza para enfrentarse a la parca que estaba a su lado, antes justo de que este sujetara su barbilla con cuidado, pero sin ningún tipo de cariño, esperando quizá una respuesta.

-"Mi querida francesita ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente aquí? Creí que ibas a convencer a la mujer más fuerte de Rusia para que se uniera a mi batalla y aquí me tienes, sin Zarya."

-"Utilicé mis mejores artes pero me hizo una proposición que tuve que rechazar. Pero no fue culpa mía, fue esa chiquilla que apareció de la nada, Lena Oxton."

Amelie esperó una reprimenda de su parte, pero lo único que recibió fue un completo silencio, algo no encajaba en todo eso, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue ir alejándose de Reaper al sentir que la ira dentro de él iba creciendo, y ver como la chica a su lado, Hana, hacía exactamente lo mismo.

-"¿Qué? Repíteme su apellido."  
-"Oxton… venía de chica inocente pero la calé en cuestión de segundos."

-"No puede ser… Yo les maté… a todos..."

Una oscuridad iba creciendo a su alrededor centrándose en él a medida que susurraba esas palabras.

-"Estoy a punto de acabar con la organización que arruinó mi vida, a la que odio con todo mi ser… y la única mema, que podría estropeármelo, ¡se pasea por la ciudad a sus anchas!"

Fue en ese momento en el Hana y Amelie tuvieron que cubrirse detrás de una pared cuando Reaper empezó a disparar con su espiral de muerte a todo lo que había alrededor, si alguna de ellas se quedaba allí tenían claro que no iban a salir vivas, y no dejaron de curbrirse hasta que el sonido de las balas cesó por unos segundos. En ese momento Hana salió para intentar tranquilizar a su jefe.

-"¡espera, espera! Tranquilo, es su hija, nada más, nadie te garantiza que pueda hacer lo mismo que su padre, podemos acabar con ella por si acaso."

-"Cierto… Por suerte para ti Widow aún hay tiempo para corregir ese descuido, y esta vez.. no fallarás."


	4. Victoria

-"Esta base es ¡enorme!"

-"La base de Zurich es la base principal de Overwatch no es de extrañar que sea la más grande, y consta del equipo con los mejores profesionales en cada campo, de hecho cuenta con la mejor doctora del mundo, ella fue una de las principales razones por las que estás ahora aquí."  
-"Me encantará conocerla."

Aterrizaron en el puerto de carga en la parte trasera de la base, la cual estaba incluso bastante lejos de la entrada, y tan pronto dejaron dejaron a punto la nave salieron a encontrarse con las dos mujeres que les estaban esperando.

Tan pronto como Lena hubo reconocido a la chica de piel morena que allí estaba saltó de golpe para abrazarse a ella, no había problema en ello, Fareeha Amari había crecido mucho en todo este tiempo, fácilmente llegaba a metro ochenta, superaba por bastante la altura de la joven Oxton.

-"¡Fareeha, te echaba de menos!"

-"Veo que sigues siendo tan enérgica como siempre Lena."

-"Es que hace años que no te veo… has crecido muchísimo, ¡mucho más que Ana!"

-"Lo se, creo que no le hará mucha gracia."

-"Lena, me encantaría presentar a nuestra jefa de sanación en Overwatch, la jefa de todas las divisiones en sanación, la doctora Angela Ziegler, Mercy como nombre en clave."

Winstos se puso a su lado y alzó la mano en dirección a la chica rubia que se encontraba al la derecha de Fareeha, Tracer la observó de arriba a abaj, metida en su bata de laboratiorio había una mujer de piel blanquecina, aunque perfecta a la vista, de un rubio intenso y sus ojos azules la miraba con tranquildad, mostrando además una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida.

-"Es un placer ver que estás tan sana Lena, y de conocerte, no creo que cuente cuando era tan pequeña."

Se acercó a la recién llegada y le dio un par de besos en las mejillas.

-"Siento no acordarme de ti.. pero Winston me ha contado que estoy aquí gracias a ti, te lo agradezco."

-"Era mi deber, además me alegro mucho de haber podido ayudarte."

-"Angela, la misión empieza en unas horas, deberíamos empezar a prepararnos."

Fareeha interrumpió la conversación, con el rostro bastante serio, para llamar la atención de la doctora con el mismo semblante serio.

-"Lo siento mucho, debemos dejaros, me temo que debemos encargarnos aún de Talon, y la misión es una de sus bases, por lo que necesitan nuestra ayuda."

-"Si que debe ser importante para que vayas tú como sanadora."

-"Para que vayamos ambas, Fareeha y yo somos como la élite aquí, así que si, es bastante importante."

-"¡yo puedo ir!"

Los tres se giraron de golpe escuchando la proposición de Lena que les sonreía muy animada.

-"Puedo ser de bastante ayuda, y así os demostraré de lo que soy capaz."

Una risita de Pharah cubrió un poco el silencio siguiente.

-"Tiene razón, yo la he entrenado, tiene mucho talento Angela. Además es tan buen piloto como Petter.. aunque necesita algo más de tiempo."

Angela miró a ambos pero una mirada triste cubrió su rostro y suspiró.

-"Lo siento Winston, no dudo que la hayas entrenado bien, pero no creo que sea el momento de lanzarla a una misión, aún tenemos que probarla, además esta es demasiado importante como para eso."

-"Pero.."

-"Nada de peros Lena, por favor, entiéndelo, no podemos lanzarte así como así, a mi también tuvieron que probarme antes de convocarme para una misión."

Fareeha sonrió dulcemente y le puso una mano en el hombro antes de separarse de ella e imperceptiblemente salvo para Tracer, posó su mano sobre la espalda de Angela con cariño y la instó a irse de allí, no tenían mucho tiempo.

-"Mis disculpas, debemos dejaros, por favor sentíos libres de recorrer la base."

horas pasaron cuando Tracer y Winston se encontraron de vuelta en la ciudad tras caminar por todo el edificio, pero poco más podían hacer, así no tuvieron más remedio que salir de allí, solo para encontrarse sentados en el banco de una plaza cercana, completamente aburridos.

-"¿Cómo voy a demostrar que puedo hacer algo si no me dan una oportunidad?"

-"No te preocupes Lena, lo que ha dicho tiene sentido, aunque es normal que no te haga mucha gracia."

-"Mucha no.. ninguna."

-"¡ayuda, por favor! ¡necesito ayuda!"

-"Esa voz me suena.."

-"Lo que nos faltaba…"

Tracer se levantó de golpe en busca del origen de esa voz con una sonrisa, encontró a un grupo de gente alrededor de la chica que estaba buscando, interesados por lo que estaba pasando. Lena salt´en el tiempo y se puso de frente de Amelie que parecía aliviada de verla sujetándola de los brazos.

-"Lena.. menos mal que estás aquí"

-"¿Qué ocurre?"

-"Es un loco, en el centro, está lanzando explosivos por todas partes y una niña está atrapada, necesita ayuda."

-"¿Ayuda?... ¡perfecto!"

-"Realmente esto te afecta ¿eh?"

Arqueó una ceja extrañada de la actitud alegre de su nueva "amiga" y notó como una mano agarró la suya.

-"Prepárate amor, esto puede marear un poco."

-"¿Qué?"

Antes de poder siquiera responder saltó tantas veces el tiempo como eran necesarias para llegar al lugar indicado por Widowmaker, había sido tan rápido que Amelie se quedó tan desconcertada que cuando llegaron a su destino todo a su alrededor que estaba tambaleando, dejándola completamente noqueada.

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"Si, si, estoy bien… solo déjame sentarme antes de que vacíe todo el desayuno en el suelo."

-"¿Dónde está?"

-"¡Socorro! ¡necesito ayuda! ¡sacadme de aquí!"

Lena buscó por todas partes a la chica que emitía esa voz hasta que localizó a una joven, de bastante aspecto de niña, que estaba esquivando como podía una especie de… bolas que pasaban a su alrededor, antes de darse cuenta de que eran unas bombas que explotaban con el tiempo, eso si no golpeaba contra algo antes, así explotaban directamente. Siguiendo la dirección de las bolas observó a un chico, que parecía haber salido de una explosión recientemente, con una pierna amputada, mientras reía alocadamente disparando una y otra vez, disfrutando de jugar con aquella joven.

-"¡eh!"

Saltó poniéndose detrás del chaval con las armas apuntándole directamente.

-"Me gustaría que dejaras de disparar eso por favor.."

-"mmm no, esto es bastante más divertido."

Aprovecho el momento en el que empezó a dispararla a ella para salir pitando de allí y agarró a la otra chica sacándola de allí y llevándola hacia donde estaba Amelie observando la situación.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"

-"¡Si! jolín, usted si que eres rápida."

-"Ten mucho cuidado ahora ¿de acuerdo?"

-"¡Ya lo creo!"

Cuando hubo puesto a las dos a salvo volvió corriendo hasta donde estaba el criminal y empezó a girar a su alrededor con las armas en alto.

Widow y Ana aprovecharon la distracción de Lena en ese momento para marcharse de allí y ponerse en un lugar seguro, claro que sin apartar la vista del combate, ya que iba a ser un gran espectáculo, al menos para Reaper que se encontraba en ese lugar esperando su llegada.

-"Un numerito emocionante Hana, me has conmovido pero… ¿usted?"

-"Interpretaba el.. respeto."

-"y¡eh! Siempre como la jugada destacada nuestra actriz protagonista, que mujer fatal."

-"Cherie lárgate antes de que sea tarde…"

x

-"No eres divertida, ¡quería hacerla explotar!"

-"Intenta hacerme explotar a mi."

-"mmm... eso es justo"

En el momento en que dijo eso empezó a disparar una y otra vez contra Tracer, la cual a la vez comenzó a saltar por todas partes intentando, al principio era fácil, e incluso conseguía acertarle varios disparos, pero poco a poco, y no era por el cansancio, las bombas empezaban a acumularse a su alrededor, por lo tanto tenía que usar todos sus reflejos para poder saltar en el tiempo antes de que cualquiera explotase cerca suya. Al final lo que estuvo esquivando tuvo que pasar, y una bomba cercana explotó a su lado echándola varios metros atrás, dejándole por el cuerpo varias heridas, algunas bastante profundas. Ante esa situación el criminal conocido como Junkrat simplemente se rió carcajadas en su cara antes de apuntar a la gente que se había acercado a ellos.

-"Es hora de volaaaarlo todo."

-"No tan rápido…"

Se giró de nuevo al oír esas palabras salir de los labios de Tracer sólo para ver como esta se levantaba con dificultad pero la luz de su pecho creció hasta que en un segundo, a los ojos de Junkrat, se le habian curado por completo todas las heridas, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Para Lena sin embargo fue como una especie de cambio de escena, era lo que pasaba cuando utilizaba la regresión, aunque hacía bastante que no la usaba, la verdad es que hasta ese momento no había sido totalmente necesaria.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha se lanzó de golpe contra el chico propinándole un buen golpe con la pistola y vaciándole el cargador de la otra, en un instante le había dado la vuelta a la situación y había ganado sin dificultades, solo que no esperaba que al ganar el cuerpo del chaval soltase más bombas a su alrededor, lejos de su propio cuerpo por seguridad, y explotaron golpando a Tracer contra el suelo, afortunadamente en esta ocasión solo llevo la contusión en la cabeza y la mareo durante unos segundos. En ese momento Winston había conseguido llegar a su lado y la levantó con cuidado sentándola.

-"¿Lo ves?.. he ganado…No ha sido tan… difícil"

-"Ya, ya, ¿cuantos dedos ves?"

Levantó la mano totalmente abierta

-"... ¿veinte?"

-"Casi.. vamos a la base a que te recuperes."

x

Hana se alejó lentamente de Reaper, temblando de miedo por lo que pudiera hacer al ver que esa niña seguía viva. Para sorpresa de la afortunada chica, el agente de la muerte estaba bastante tranquilo.

-"Relájate Dva, sólo acabó el primer tiempo"

x

Winston escuchó una ligera risa y un movimiento de pies detrás de ellos y se giró lentamente.

-"Esto no me gusta nada."

Junkrat se había levantado de nuevo, aunque herido, estaba perfectamente para seguir luchando, así que el gorila llamó la atención de Lena rápidamente.

-"¡No me gusta nada de nada!"

Tracer reacción con celeridad y esquivó la primera bomba que había caído a sus pies, pero esta vez tomó una estrategia distinta, en vez de esquivar simplemente las bombas, las obligaba a explotar disparándolas, así no se acumulaban, el problema era que eso destruía bastantes de los pisos y trozos caían al suelo impidiéndole moverse con libertad.

-"¡Tracer! ¿¡quieres dejar ya de explotar bombas!?"

En ese momento, estaba tan absorta con todo eso, que no vio el cepo que estaba a su pies hasta que quedó atrapada en él, atravesándole la carne en la pierna derecha. Desesperada intentó salir de ahí, pero no podía moverse en absoluto, y cuando más intentaba salir, más daño se estaba haciendo. Fue mientras intentaba escapar que escuchó desde lejos.

-"¡Fuego a tope!"

El mundo se congeló para Tracer, parecía que la trampa de Junkrat tenía un tiempo límite y se destruyó al instante. Lena alzó la mirada encontrando al chico encima de una rueda teledirigida, con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, sabiendo que va a explotarla en mil pedazos.

x

Reaper observaba la escena completamente extasiado

-"Mi parte favorita del partido. ¡Muerte súbita!""

x

Levantó más los ojos, observando que estaba muy cerca de uno de los edificios que, de tanta explosión, estaba a punto de ser derruído. Se le ocurrió justo en el momento lo que podía hacer, rebovinó el tiempo llevando una mano a la espalda para coger una de las bombas de pulsos que llevaba, para luego lanzarla de golpe hacia el edificio, pegándola exactamente donde quería.

Una explosión se hizo notar a bastante distancia, haciendo que el edificio se derrumbase por completo, encima justo de Junkrat que quedó sepultado completamente por todas las rocas, dejando simplemente una mano. Desgraciadamente la rueda había salido justo antes y explotó muy cerca de Lena, llenando todo el lugar de humo, donde no podía ver nada. Winston se dejó caer en el suelo, impactado por el momento.

-"La he perdido… igual que a su padre."

x

Widowmaker apartó la mirada extrañamente entristecida incluso para ella, para dirigir los ojos a Reaper, que se echaba en su asiento con tranquilidad.

-"Juego, set, partido."

x

El científico ya estaba a punto de irse de allí cuando otro ruído llamó su atención, ya estaba a punto de ponerse en posición de combate, ya que no veía nada podía ser perfectamente el enemigo, hasta que vio la tenue luz azul del acelerador salir de la nube de polvo, apartandola con la mano mientras tosía.

Justo en ese momento la gente estalló en aplausos y vítores, tal acción les había parecido increíble, lejos de los héroes que en la base de aquel lugar vivían nunca habían visto algo así. Rápidamente la gente se arremolinó a su alrededor levantándola en brazos.

-"Debes reconocerlo Winston, eso ha sido bastante heroico."

-"Lo hiciste Tracer, ha sido impresionante de verdad."

x

-"Vaya, ¿qué decíis a eso?"

Amelie, realmente contenta por ver a la pequeña chica a salvo, estaba feliz de ver cómo la joven que la había ayudado salía victoriosa de la trampa en la que le habían hecho partícipe. Mientras que Reaper tenía un pensamiento distinto al respecto, Hana ya lo sabía, así que ya estaba preparada cuando el hombre envolvió toda la oscuridad a su alrededor.

-"NOOOOOOOOOOO"


	5. Relajación

Meses pasaron después de aquello, meses en los que Tracer ayudó en numerosas ocasiones, tanto que al final empezó a ser uno de los agentes más famosos de la organización de Overwatch. Numerosos enemigos aparecieron a su vista, cada uno más difícil que el anterior, cada uno con intenciones más claras de acabar con ella, aunque esta no se diera cuenta, incluso Widowmaker tuvo que aparecer a veces para intentar ayudarles matarla, como francotiradora que era, aunque jamás quiso hacerle ningún daño, y mucho menos cuanto más tiempo pasaba.

x

Reaper golpeaba la mesa completamente lleno de ira, destrozando todo lo que había encima de ella. No podría creerse que esa niña siguiera viva después de todo aquello.

-"¡Le he lanzado todo cuanto tengo y ni siquiera…¡"

Un sorbo llamó su atención tras él, girándose directamente hacia la chiquilla que estaba a su espalda solo para ver como Dva bebía de su lata de bebida energética… con la cara de Tracer.

-"emm.. ¿un sorbito?"

-"Tengo 24 horas para reorganizar el cosmos, la única que puede impedírmelo sigue con vida.. y tú… estás bebiendo.. sus ¿¡PORQUERÍAS!?"

Afortunadamente para Hana una risita le hizo centrar su atención a Amelie, apoyada en la pared, bastante satisfecha de ver la ira que crecía en el interior del señor de la muerte.

-"Parece que la chica batea todas tus balas curvas. No tienes muchas opciones."

Reaper se separó de la niña para acercarse con una risa oscura a la mujer de piel azulada, posando las manos muy cerca de su cuerpo.

-"A lo mejor es que no he lanzado… las curvas adecuadas."

-"Ni siquiera lo pienses, ya estoy cansada de ayudarte en todo esto."

Se apartó de él sin un ápice de ánimo, de hecho que lo pensase siquiera era algo que no soportaba.

-"Creo que no recuerdas el hecho de que eres mía Widowmaker. ¿a quién sino le debes el que haya salvado a tu marido de la muerte? aunque claro, que te haya dejado por otra ya no era cuestión mía."

-"lo se muy bien ¿vale?."

-"Por eso precisamente encontrarás mi oferta más que adecuada. Tu me ayudas a matar la la chiquilla del tiempo y yo te devuelvo lo que más ansías. Tu libertad"

x

Lena acabó siendo una auténtica heroína allí, pero.. aunque se sintiera… respetada, aceptada, realmente no sentía que ese fuera del todo su hogar, una cosa era ser una heroína, pero eso no convertía aquel lugar en su hogar, a pesar de tener a Angela, a Fareeha, a Winston, le era muy dificil.

En eso estaba pensando cuando entró en el salón de la base tras Winston, habían intentado salir, pero los periodistas la habían perseguido a todas partes, lo que les obligó a entrar de vuelta con mucho pesar.

-"Lo siento Lena, pero… creo que no vas a poder salir en un tiempo… No creo que te vayan a dejar en paz, eres una celebridad."

-"y ¿Para qué he venido aquí? ¿para quitarme mi libertad? me aceptan sólo por lo que he hecho por ellos, no por quien sea yo…"

-"Lo siento, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa."

-"Quiero salir, quiero poder estar fuera, como una persona normal. Como si no llevara esto."

Señaló su acelerador como si.. lo despreciara.

-"Pues no puedes Lena, lo siento. He de irme, no pretendas salir ¿de acuerdo?"

-"De acuerdo…"

Lena se internó en su habitación justo cuando Winston se fue de allí, sin ver salir a Amelie de la oscuridad, acercándose a la puerta de la habitación de Tracer con una sonrisa en los labios, como si para ella fuera todo un juego, y posó cariñosamente el dedo sobre el botón de su puerta.

-"Veamos ¿Qué premio habrá tras la puerta número uno?"

Activó la apertura de la puerta dejando a la vista a una joven que estaba cambiandose de ropa en esos momentos, dando un salto de sorpresa cuando vio a la mujer francesa justo delante de ella.

-"¡Amelie! ¿Q-qué haces aquí?"

-"Tranquilo, no soy ninguna paparazzi acosadora."

-"Ya, me alegro de verte. Te he echado de menos.."

Ni se imaginaba que la chica delante suya había estado ayudando para intentar matarla, niña tonta.

-"Con que lo héroes no tienen ni un momento de descanso ¿eh? si no es un enemigo son los periodistas."

-"Yo no soy una heroína."

-"Vamos, eres lo más interesante que han visto después del gorila que habla. Por cierto, ¿crees que tu querida niñera enloquecería si le desobedeces por un día?"

-"em, yo.. Winston quiere que me quede aquí, llamaría demasiado la atención de nuevo."

En ese momento Widowmaker se acercó a ella con una sonrisa sujetándole con cuidado el cuello de la chaqueta, acercándose demasiado a ella.

-"No pasa nada, desactivas la seguridad de la parte trasera de la base, evitamos a esos molestos acosadores y nos vamos."

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Lena sonrió sinceramente ante la idea de tener un día tranquilo con la mujer que no se había podido quitar de la cabeza en todo ese tiempo y, aunque quisiese seguir al dedillo las normas de su amigo, no podía negarse a ninguna de las palabras de aquella francesa que le había robado la razón.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde ambas chicas se encontraron en uno de los enormes jardines de la ciudad, cansadas después de haber pasado todo el día recorriendo las calles enteras, disfrutando de los numerosos espectáculos que allí se mostraban, incluídas representaciones de Tracer derrotando a todos los enemigos que la habían atacado. Ahora al menos se encontraban en la mayor tranquilidad, solo ellas dos, y la creciente oscuridad de la noche rodeándolas.

-"Esa chica ni siquiera se acordaba de mi frase, no es tan difícil: ¡eh chicos! ¡llega la caballería!. No saben interpretar bien mi papel."

-"ya."

Widowmaker rió con bastante diversión, realmente nadie podía ser como Lena salvo la propia Lena, era casi como única, irrepetible, y la miraba impresionada de conocer a alguien así. Sólo se le borró la sonrisa cuando escuchó desde su transmisor, colocado en su oído, la voz de la niña que tanto le irritaba.

-"Basta ya de tonterías. Hazte con ella hermana."

-"no sabía que desobedecer a veces fuese tan divertido. Gracias Amelie."

-"No me las des todavía."

Sonrió, esta vez con tristeza, e hizo temblar bastante su cuerpo, abrazándose a si misma, fingiendo que la noche empezaba a causarle frío, y Lena se acercó a ella posando las manos en sus brazos, intentando hacerla entrar en calor. Era tan dulce… fue lo que Amelie pensó

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"Si, lo siento, tendencia al frío."

-"Se nota, estás muy fría."

-"Y tu…"

Se acercó más a ella sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Tracer, que empezó a ponerse algo nerviosa de su cercanía.

-"¿Tienes algún problema con estas cosas?"

Movió una de sus manos para bajar lentamente del hombro de Lena hasta sujetar su mano con cariño.

-"Eh…"

-"¿Ninguna debilidad en absoluto?"

Empezó a caminar haciendo que la chica de pelo corto diese pasos hacia atrás hasta quedarse entre Amelie y la pared, con el cuerpo de la otra mujer excesivamente cerca de ella. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, y sentía que iba a explotar, así que simplemente salió de allí intentando evitar su mirada.

-"Me temo que estoy más sana.. que una manzana."

-"Cherie, eres perfecta."

-"Gracias."

Sin querer hizo un salto en el tiempo para alejarse un poco más y tiró un nido para pájaros que había puesto en el césped.

-"ups"

-"No pasa nada."

Amelie se volvió a acercar a ella, pero esta vez con mucho más cuidado, la verdad es que no quería incomodarla más.

-"¿Sabes? cuando era niña hubiera dado lo que fuera para ser como la gente normal."

-"¿Querías ser mezquina y deshonesta?"

Lena borró momentaneamente la sonrisa de su rostro al oír esas palabras.

-"No todo el mundo es así"

Amelie se situó apoyada en un árbol cercano, mirando al suelo con tristeza.

-"Si que lo son."

No notó cuando Tracer se había puesto frente a ella y le había sujetado la mano con cariño, mirándola a los ojos, esta vez sin ningún ápice de nerviosismo.

-"Tú no eres así."

-"¿Qué sabrás tú cómo soy?"

-"Yo sólo sé que eres… la persona más maravillosa con.. tendencia al frío que he conocido"

La otra mujer sonrió con ternura acariciando con el dedo pulgar la suave piel de la chica que le había dado la mano, estaba muy a gusto con ella y cada palabra que le decía hacía volcar momentaneamente su corazón, se sentía… cálida.

-"Amelie, cuando estoy contigo, ya no me siento… sola"

-"A veces es mejor estar sola."

Apartó la mirada, sin dejar de acariciar sus nudillos.

-"Nadie te haría daño."

-"Amelie."

Levantó la otra mano para acariciar su rostro y hacer que volviese a mirarla a los ojos.

-"Yo nunca te haría daño."

-"Y yo no quiero hacerte daño.. así que… hagámonos un mútuo favor y.. dejemos esto ahora…"

Daba igual que estuviese diciendo esas palabras, poco a poco el rostro de ambas fue acercándose, hasta el punto de que podían sentir el cálido aliento de la otra en sus labios, muy cerca de rozarlos, cuando una impresionante luz apareció sobre sus cabezas fastidiándoles el momento.

-"Ya basta, se acabó la fiesta Lena, llevo buscándote por toda la ciudad."

-"Tranquilizate gorila, ha sido culpa mía."

Amelie se encaró un poco molesta ante Winston que saltó de la nave, totalmente imponente, en frente de los ojos de la chica francesa, la cual no se amedrentaba.

-"Ya estás en mi lista negra chica, no lo empeores. Y tú."

Lena sopló estresada hacia arriba, moviendo ligeramente su pelo, sabiendo perfectamente lo que venía después de haber desobedecido sus órdenes.

-"Vas a tener el entrenamiento más intenso de tu vida, ahora, súbete a la nave."

-Ya.. ya.."

Se acercó a Amelie de nuevo y le mostró una sonrisa bastante feliz y despreocupada.

-"Siento todo esto."

-"Es culpa mia."

Dos saltos temporales después en los que Widow no pudo seguirle la pista, Tracer volvía a encontrarse frente a ella con una preciosa flor en las manos, tendiéndosela con cariño.

-"Ya nos veremos."

Amelie cogió la flor agradecida antes de sentir unos suaves labios en su mejilla, dejando a la mujer de piel azulada sorprendida de lo que el ligero tacto había causado dentro de ella, como si el corazón golpease tanto contra su pecho que Lena pudiera escucharlo..

-"¡Lena!"

-"Ya va, ya vaaaa."

Intentando que Winston no se enfadase aún más al fin le hizo caso y se subió a la aeronave no sin antes despedirse de su compañera de la tarde, recibiendo una preciosa sonrisa de vuelta. Winston hizo lo mismo, pero cuando empezaban a alzarse en el aire el pobre gorila se dio cuenta de que Lena estaba tan en su mundo que no se había enterado que había dejado la puerta de abierta.

-"Lena, dale al botón del portón, ¿Lena? ¡Lena!"

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, antes de que pudiera hacerle caso sus patas comenzaron a resbalarse del suelo y cayó a tierra, aunque afortunadamente para él no estaban tan alejados.

-"Esa niña va a estar haciendo los peores entrenamientos de su vida durante un mes."


	6. Engaño

Cuando Widowmaker por fin dejó de escuchar el ruído de los motores de aquella nave de Overwatch se permitió alzar la mano en la llevaba la flor hasta su nariz, aspirando el dulce aroma que emanaba de ella, para luego sonreír con dulzura, aquella niña era algo demasiado atrayente para ella. No sabía que le pasaba con Lena, desde que la conoció algo en ella le llamaba demasiado la atención, tal vez su eterna sonrisa, tal vez su gran optimismo, o su energía.. o tal vez la imagen de la inocencia y la ilusión que ella ya no tenía, las ganas de ayudarla a pesar de no conocerla de nada, cosa que le produjo una enorme calidez al pecho de la mujer de piel azulada, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. En realidad sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo, sabía muy bien lo que quería con esa chica, lo cual le causó algo más de miedo, quería dejarse llevar, pero no podía, no quería causarle ningún daño, y estar con ella la autodestruiría.

Su línea de pensamiento se cortó cuando escuchó a su espalda el sonido familiar de Reaper transportándose justo a su ubicación, no se esperaba otra cosa la verdad, ese hombre no dejaba de controlarla ni un segundo.

-"¿Cómo va eso Widow? ¿Has conseguido la información que necesitamos querida?"

Una mano la sujetó un momento por la barbilla intentando que alzase la mirada hacia él, pero con todo el asco que sintió ella se apartó de él alejándose.

-"No voy a hacer lo que tú me pides, esto se ha acabado. No pienso ayudarte a hacerle daño."

-"¿De qué demonios estás hablando ahora? ¿No crees que te olvidas de un pequeño detalle? ¡yo soy tu dueño! Y si yo te digo que quiero la cabeza de esa niña en una bandeja tu dices..."

Sujetó a la mujer con una mano y la atrajo hacia él.

-"¿Con un tiro entre las cejas?"

x

En ese momento Winston había conseguido despertarse del golpe que se había llevado momentos antes, sólo para escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de ambos compañeros de crimen, cosa que le hizo alejarse, lleno de auténtica tristeza, antes de encaminarse hacia la base en el centro de la ciudad.

-"Esto le romperá el corazón a Lena..."

x

-"Pues entonces cumple con tu cometido"

-"No voy a hacerlo."

La ira empezó a crecer en su interior, pero en ese momento poco le importaba a la mujer, ella sólo quería proteger a Lena, no iba a amedrentarla ahora. Amelie se giró sobre sus talones y se encaró hacia él.

-"Lee mis labios ¡Olvídalo!"

-"No me puedo creer que te pongas así por una chiquilla..."

-"Ella no se merece que le hagan daño, no es una mala persona, es dulce e inocente..."

Se giró de nuevo sobre su misma sonriendo ante la flor que tenía en sus manos.

-"... y, señor de la muerte, no puedes vencerla... nunca dejará que cumplas tus planes, protegerá a todo el mundo con todo su ser. Y no abandonará por nada del..."

El miedo creció de repente en su rostro al encontrarse de cara con Reaper, que reía de la forma más oscura que jamás lo había hecho. Sin preveerlo levantó la mano y agarró sin ningún cuidado la flor de la mano de Widow y la aplastó.

-"Creo que puedo darle una razón para abandonar."

x

Cuando el científico llegó a la base se dirigió directamente a la sala de entrenamientos, entrando por la puerta para encontrarse a su querida amiga haciendo la carrera de obstáculos a la máxima velocidad que podía, y además a la perfección, riendo feliz en cada salto. Hacía piruetas en el aire, brincaba por todas partes, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su amigo había llegado y fue a recibirle.

-"Lena.. tenemos que hablar."

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás tan contento como yo?"

Saltó sobre él y le rodeó con los sprints antes de ir a la barra de gimnasia.

-"Por favor, ¿Podrías bajar un momento? Es importante."

-"¿Pero cómo quieres que baje cuando tengo los ánimos taaaan altos?"

Se apoyó con los pies en la barra y saltó hacia arriba haciendo una gran voltereta antes de caer de nuevo al suelo ya abrazar por detrás al gorila.

-"oh, y sin ti no la hubiera conocido, eres un gran camarada."

-"Lena por favor ella es..."

-"¿La belleza hecha persona?"

-"No mira..."

-"¿Más hermosa incluso que Angela?"

Tracer no paraba de dar vueltas hasta que Winston la paró en el sitio ya bastante estresado.

-"¡Es una engaño!¡Te ha estado tomando el pelo!"

Lena frunció el ceño y se quedó completamente quieta.

-"Oye, ya sé que estás enfadado pero tampoco es razón para decir eso."

-"Tú no lo entiendes."

-"¡Yo entiendo que la quiero!"

-"Ella a ti no"

-"¡Estás chalado!"

-"Es una embaucadora, se ha estado aprovechando de ti..."

-"Para Winston..."

Lena estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con todo aquello e intentaba irse, alejarse de esas palabras que no se creía, y sólo conseguían enfurecerla cada vez más.

-"Todo ha sido falso, te ha estado mintiendo, ¡sólo quiere hacerte daño!"

-"¡Basta!"

En un movimiento repentino Tracer alzó ambos brazos apuntando a su gran amigo con sendas pistolas de pulsos, con los dedos temblorosos, casi a punto de apretar el gatillo, callando de golpe a Winston que no se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando al fin se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho Lena se apartó lentamente de él.

-"Winston yo..."

-"Está bien... no hay problema, ¿no me quieres creer? De acuerdo, pero no cuentes conmigo nunca más."

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de vuelta por la puerta por la que había entrado. Aún así Tracer seguía molesta, por todo lo que había dicho de la chica a la que quería, así que con todo su orgullo se negó a ver como se marchaba.

-"Está bien, vete, no te necesito..."

Antes de salir por la puerta Winston le dirigió una mirada entristecida.

-"Pensé que serías la campeona de los héroes... no la campeona de los bobos..."

x

Tracer había seguido su entrenamiento, ahora con muchos más errores que antes, no podía concentrarse en nada, y recibió varios golpes de los obstáculos que se había comido por el camino. Completamente frustrada tiró las pistolas al suelo y se subió las gafas para limpiarse las lágrimas de rabia que crecían en sus ojos. Un sonido frente a ella llamó su atención para ver como una sombra crecía desde el suelo para hacer la figura de una persona, algo en él le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía que podía ser.

-"Lena Oxton, es un placer volver a verte."

-"No tengo ni idea de quién eres. Y no deberías estar aquí, así que lárgate."

-"Antes que nada tengo una pequeña proposición que hacerte. ¿qué te parecería hacer un trato?"

-"¡Estás loco!"

Un fuerte tirón en su chaqueta hizo que se girase de golpe mirando a Reaper que sujetó con bastante fuerza sus brazos.

-"¡Escúchame pequeña gili..! Mira, sólo necesito hablar contigo, que me hagas un pequeño favorcito."

-"No me interesa tratar nada contigo."

Se iba a dar la vuelta de nuevo cuando escuchó su risa oscura.

-"Quizá tenga un modo de hacerte cambiar de opinión."

Chasqueó sus dedos y miró hacia atrás para ver como la pueta se baría dejando paso a uno de sus soldados llevando esposada a Widowmaker con él, dándole un golpe en la espalda para que cayesa frente a ellos.

-"¡Lena, no le escuches!"

Pudo decir antes de que el soldado le tapase la boca para que no pudiera decir ni una palabra más.

-"¡Amelie!"

Intentó correr hasta ella pero Reaper la agarró del cuello de la chaqueta y la lanzó de nuevo haacia atrás haciéndole caer al suelo.

-"¡Déjala ir!"

Fue lo primero que dijo al levantarse, mirando al hombre oscuro con ferocidad.

-"Si quieres que la libere.. tendrás que hacer un trato conmigo."

Se volvió hacia Widow y apartó a su subordinado poniendo su propia arma contra la cabeza de la mujer, asustando así a Tracer que se lejó un paso atrás.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Amelie negó con la mirada intentando que Lena no causase el error de su vida.

-"Mira, has estado fastidiandome un poquito últimamente, tú y tus... extraños poderes... pero yo se muy bien qué es lo que llevas al pecho, y se muy bien como funciona."

-"¿Cómo lo...?"

-"No quitaste la seguridad cuando te fuíste con Amelie en tu..¿pequeña cita?"

De pronto recordó que cuando había salido con ella había desactivado el código de seguridad, y ni siquiera se había molestado en volver a ponerlo, había sido tan estúpida...

-"Pude conseguir todo lo que necesitaba para saber de ti, y sé que no puedes permanecer en el presente con esa cosa que llevas en el pecho. Tranquila, no te voy a pedir que te lo quites, sería demasiado cruel, pero... Cuenta con dos núcleos de energía ¿verdad? Ambos juntos te permiten utilizar esos molestos saltos temporales... Si quitas uno de ellos, te prometo que dejaré a Amelie libre y podréis iros de aquí juntas. ¿Qué me dices?"

Lena se llevó las manos al pecho, agarando al acelerador, esa máquina la mantenía allí, a salvo, y le había dado la oportunidad de salvar a tantas personas las que se sentía tan orgullosa... Pero Amelie... en todo ese tiempo no había podido de dejar de pensar en ella, en su mirada, en lo cómoda que se había sentido con ella todas y cada una de las veces, y verla así hacía que su corazón se resquebrajase, le dolía el alma, ella quería ver su sonrisa de nuevo, quería estar con ella...

-"Pero... No podré salvar a nadie si necesita ayuda."

-"Lo se, pero eso es normal, siempre hay alguien en problemas. ¿Qué más da? ¿Qué les debes a esas personas? ¿No es Amelie la persona con la que deseas estar?"

Se agachó suujetando a Widow por la barbilla con muy poco cuidado.

-"Suéltala..."

-"¿No lo es?"

Volvió a mirar al hombre decidida.

-"Pero tienes que prometer que no le pasará nada."

-"Te lo prometo. Vamos... no tengo todo el día."

Lena se empezó a mover inquieta, sabía lo que quería hacer, pero tenía tanto miedo de hacerlo...

-"Esta oferta expira querida.. a la una...a las dos..."

-"¡De acuerdo!"

Se quedó parada en el sitio y alzó las manos hacia el acelerador, abriendo la caja sobre la que se encontraba la luz y sujetó con cuidado uno de los dos núcleos quitándolo de su lugar. Al hacerlo eso la luz azul que llevaba empezó a hacerse más ténue, ahora el aparato simplemente funcionaba para mantenerla en el presenta, no tenía la energía necesaria para utilizar sus poderes con el tiempo. Bajando la mirada algo avergonzada de dejarse derrotar tan fácilmente tiró el núcleo cerca de Reaper.

-"Ahora deja que se vaya."

-"Un trato es un trato, le has dado su libertad."

Riendo le quitó las esposas y la mordaza a Widow y dejó que se levantase, aunque ella no podía mirar a los ojos ni a su salvadora.

-"Por cierto, ¿no crees que Amelie es una gran actriz?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"No, por favor..."

Reaper la sujetó por la cintura e hizo que Amelie mirase a la chica a los ojos.

-"Todo este tiempo ha estado actuando para darme tu cabeza chiquilla, ha estado siempre a mis órdenes ¿verdad?"

Lena escuchó ese detalle completamente atónita, no quería creer que Amelie hubiese estado engañándola todo ese tiempo. Su corazón se había roto en pedazos.

-"Eso.. no es cierto..."

Hana entró en la habitación en un usb en las manos, rodeando a la chiquilla, enseñándole el ojeto en el que llevaba toda la información relevante de Overwatch.

-"Jopé, si que eres rápida."

Y empujó a Tracer haciéndola casi perder el equilibrio.

-"Lena.. yo.. yo no quería... no podía..."

Widow se lanzó hacia ella e intentó tocarla pero la pequeña se alejó lentamente incapaz de mirarla ni un solo instante.

-"Lo siento..."

-"Tu no eres ninguna heroína, y acabas de vender a tu "familia" pequeña."

Al darse cuenta de eso Lena no pude hacer más que dejarse caer de rodilla al suelo, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían sin cesar de sus mejillas, se sentía completamente humillada y engañada, no pudo ver como Amelie había hecho lo mismo, sólo por ver el sufrimiento en el que aquella dulce chica se había metido, mientras que Reaper aprovechó el momento para irse de allí, completamente satisfecho de su victoria, al fin empezaba su venganza.


	7. Hogar

Cuando Reaper llegó a su propia base los compañeros que había reclutado, aquellos que deseaban con toda su alma como él destruír esa organización estaban esperando sus órdenes, conscientes de que había llegado el momento. Todos prepararon las naves para irse directamente, pero cuando uno de ellos, de constitución obesa y con aspecto de cerdo estaba a punto de subirse, su jefe le paró.

-"Tú no mi querido amigo, para ti tengo una pequeña misión."

x

Saliendo de la base Lena se quedó mirando el cielo, lleno ahora de cientos de aeronaves que estaba sobrevolando toda la ciudad, disparand a los numerosos soldados de Overwatch que iban cayendo derrotados tanto en el aire como en tierra, y todo era su culpa... tenía que hacer algo. Empezó a caminar hacia el hangar dispuesta a usar las fuerzas que e quedase para luchar cuando unna fría mano sujetó su brazo deteniéndola.

-"¿A dónde vas? Sin tus poderes te matarán."

Tracer simplemente la miró, con el sentimiento de un puñal clavado en el pecho, haciendo que Amelie se sintiese tan débil bajo su mirada, que su agarre vaciló por un instante.

-"Hay cosas peores..."

-"Si, podría aparecer tu peor pesadilla"

Ambas mujeres sintieron un escalofrío al oír aquella voz, frente a ella se encontraba Roadhog, había leído los informes, era uno de los criminales más peligrosos del mundo, y ahora estaba esperándolas , sujetando con fuerza el gancho atado a una gran cadena. Lena se quedó mirándole unos instantes antes de liberarse de Widow y acercarse a él lentamente para hacerle frente.

-"¿Tú eres la famosa Tracer? ¿La que le ha dado tantos problemas al jefe?"

Soltó una enorme risa burlándose de ella, que se sentía incapaz de reclamarle nada de nada. Incluso cuando sintió el gran golpe que le dio el brazo de Roadhog llevándola contra la pared, rompiéndole las gafas en el acto, y dejándola casi inconsciente.

Widow, negándose a ver ese espectáculo por más tiempo y sin saber que hacer tuvo una idea, tenía que funcionar, así que evitando la mirada del grandullón se subió a una de las naves e inició el programa de Athena.

-"Le insto a que se baje de esta nave Widowmaker."

-"Por favor, tú sabes donde está Winston, Tracer no va a poder con esto sóla, necesita su ayuda o si no morirá."

x

-"Todos los soldados están siendo derrotados... No podemos hacer nada, no puedo ni siquiera curarles a tiempo..."

La voz de Angela sonaba completamente desesperada por el transmisor de Pharah que se mantenía disparando a todo soldado del ejercito de Reaper que veía, incluso para ella, una gran soldado, esto era demasiado, y se veía superada en número, no sabía que hacer.

-"Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejar que nos derroten así..."

-"No.. no se que hacer..."

-"¿Necesitáis algo de apoyo?"

La cabeza de Mercy se levantó de golpe reconociendo esa voz nada más oírla, hacía demasiados años de todo aquello.

-"¡Jack!"

-"No te olvides de mi chiquilla."

Unos cuantos dardos de curación volaron hacia los soldados que la rodeaban, haciendo que volvieran a la lucha completamente recuperados.

-"¡Madre!"

-"Ya te echaba de menos Fareeha."

-"Sentíamos que teníamos que venir, parece que no hemos perdido nuestro instinto de soldados."

Jack llegó a la altura de Mercy y le ayudó a levantarse, para justo después abrazarla cariñosamente.

-"Cuanto has crecido. Aunque estás igual que siempre."

-"Siento decir que no pasa lo mismo contigo."

-"Muy graciosa."

x

La nave en la que iba Widow llegó a su destino, llegando directamente al lugar donde Winston se encontraba, y abrió la compuerta cayendo directamente al suelo con elegancia, dejando que el gorila le mandase una mirada feroz y llena de enemistad.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

-"Winston, Tracer necesita tu ayuda, si sigue luchando va a morir y no quiere escucharme."

-"Vaya, parece que ha hecho caso, aunque un poco tarde."

-"Ya se que he cometido un grave error, pero es de ella y no de mi de quien hablamos, solo tu puedes ayudarla ¿vas a dejar que muera?"

x

La pobre Lena casi ya no podía ni levantarse, no podía hacer nada contra ese hombre, era demasiado para ella y sin sus poderes era algo imposible. Intentaba usar la pared como punto de apoyo para erguirse cuando escuchó los motores de una aeronave muy cercana a su lado y sintió algo cayendo al suelo, de pronto la gran mano de Winston apareció en su vista y le miró sonriente.

-"Winston"

-"¿Lena qué estás haciendo? Vamos, el no es nadie, ¿cómo puedes dejar que te derrote así?

-"Tú tenías razón... Debí haberte hecho caso..."

Miró a Amelie borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, viendo como la mujer de piel azulada le apartaba la mirada avergonzada.

-"Mira, ella ha venido a buscarme porque sabía que podía ayudarte, y realmente creo que puedes hacerlo, lucha Lena."

La chica miró a los ojos de su amigo, totalmente decidido a que ella podía ganar, y frunció el ceño creyendo en sus palabras. Volvió su mirada hacia el hombre gordo que se acercaba a ellos a paso lento. En ese momento Widow puso una mano en su hombro, y vio que llevaba un francotirador en la mano.

-"Yo le distraigo"

Dijo antes de lanzar su gancho a una azotea cercana y empezó a disparar al grandullón, consciente de que así no acabaría con él, pero por lo menos le saría tiempo a la chica de actuar.

Lena miró a su alrededor, necesitaba algo con lo que poder derrotarle, cuando vio algo que bien podría servir. Corrió hacia unas cadenas que había en el suelo y las agarró con fuerza pasando una y otra vez entre las piernas de Roadhog, que entre las balas de Amelia y lo escurridiza que era Tracer no conseguía hacer que se detuviese. Al fin acabó de enredar sus piernas y tiró de la cadena con fuerza haciendo que el gordo perdiese el equilibrio, haciéndole caer contra una barandilla que se rompió al acto, solo para dejar caer al hombre al vacío.

Desgraciadamente, en el momento de alegría de Tracer de haber vencido, un gancho apareció en su vista, dispuesto a llevarsela con él, cuando un figura la apartó de golpe y Lena cayó al suelo viendo como se llavaba a Amelie en su lugar.

-"¡AMELIE! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cuando se fue a mirar donde había caído se dio cuenta de que Roadhog había recibido el daño de la enorme caída, pero con el movimiento del gancho Widow estaba encima de un tejado, malherida, pero no había sido suficiente golpe para matarla.

-"Lena, ¡coge!"

Haciendo caso a su amigo Tracer alzó la mano y pilló en el aire un nuevo núcleo de energía para el acelerador, dándole por fin la oportunidad de saltar en el tiempo para llegar cuanto antes a lado de Widowmaker, a quien levantó con cuidado, poniéndola en su regazo, viendo todas sus magulladuras y las heridas abiertas.

-"¿P-porque? ¿Porque has...?"

Amelie abrió los ojos adolorida y se quedó mirando fijamente los de la otra chica con una sonrisa.

-"Cherie...Siempre tan dulce y tan tonta..."

Alzó la mano y acarició su mejilla con mucho cariño, secando algunas de las lágrimas que le estaban cayendo.

-"Por amor se hacen.. grandes locuras..."

-"Y-yo...yo..."

-"¿Siempre... eres tan elocuente?"

Lena sonrió con timidez ante la tontería y le acarició el pelo

-"No te queda mucho tiempo... sólo tu puedes detener a Reaper..."

-"Pero.."

-"Lena."

Winston llamó s atención para que desviase su mirada a las dos recién llegadas hasta su punto, Pharah y Mercy se posaron a su lado bajando del cielo, y se arrodillaron ante Amelie para que Angela pudiera observar su situación mietras sujetaba el caduceo en sus manos.

-"¿Qué esáis haciendo aquí?"

-"Jack y Ana nos han ordenado que fueramos a ayudarte, tienen una excelente intuición. Deberías ir a ayudarles."

-"Pero no puedo dejar a Amelie."

-"Yo me encargaré de cuidarla, confía en mi. Cuando vuelvas estará perfectamente, te lo prometo."

Mercy le mostró una sonrisa cálidad y apunto su vara hacia Amelie, empezando a curarla con sus nanorobots.

-"Esta bien... Volveré Amelie."

Saltó de nuevo hacia la nave, dejando al resto cuidar de su compañera, y se subió poniendo rápidamente los motores en marcha, completamente decidida a acabar con todo lo que Reaper estaba haciendo.

x

Mientras tanto Jack y Ana se reunieron para debatir lo que debían hacer a continuación, el problema fue cuando decenas de subordinador de Reaper empezaron a rodearlos apuntando sus armas hacia ellos, amenazantes. Una aeronave sobrevoló sus cabezas hasta que se detuvo justo encima.

-"Disfrutaré mucho acabando con tu vida Jack."

-"Gabriel... ¿Tú has maquinado esto?"

-"Eso es correcto señor."

-"Te juro que cuando salga de esta..."

-"Yo soy quien da la órdenes aquí y ahora "comandante""

-"¡No te pongas muy cómodo Reaper!"

Esa voz le sonaba, de repente e el radar apareció la marca de una nave inesperada en aquel lugar, y cuando dirigió su mirada hacia fuera de su propia nave pudo ver como la chica destruía con destreza todas y cada una de las suyas, evitando además cualquier disparo que pudieran darle. En poco tiempo su ejercito comenzaba a perder terreno, entre ella y los soldados veteranos de Overwatch ocupándose de las cosas desde abajo, y no solo ambos capitanes.

Lena les había dado tiempo y apoyo suficiente para que Reinhardt, el Crusader, y Torbjörn llegasen con sus armas y sus divisiones, diezmando todo el ejército que Reaper había reunido.

-"¡Esto igualará las fuerzas!"

Tracer rió animada y destruyó las naves que estaban en su camino hasta llegar a la del comandante de aquella guerra. Disparó contra los motores de la nave de Gabriel y esta empezó a perder su equilibrio en el aire. Rapidamente Reaper, sin molestar en avisar de la retirada, dirigió su nave para huír de allí, pero no sin antes completar al menos algo de su venganza. Aprovechó el momento en que Lena se estaba ocupando de sus soldados para marcharse de allí no sin antes dirigirle un mensaje directamente a ella.

-"Al menos me queda un premio de consolación, una querid amiga que se muere por verte."

Lena abrió los ojos asustada sabiendo perfectamente a quien se refería.

-"Amelie.."

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que pudiera seguir a Reaer, y cuando lo hizo no habia rastro de su nave, había sido tiempo suficiente para que pudiera actuar.

Cuando llegó al sitio donde estaba Widowmaker no había ni rastro de nadie, ni Winston, ni Angela, ni Fareeha, y, desesperada, utilizó el rastro de su aeronave para localizarles. Descubrió extrañada que el localizador de esos tres agentes de Overwatch estaba dentro de la base, en una sección en la que ella no había estado jamás.

Entro con cuidado, agradecida al menos de que no había ningún soldado de Reaper esperándola, y con varios saltos temporales llegó a la habitación indicada, viendo a sus amigos desmayados alrededor, sangrando por las heridas del arma de Gabriel, pero extrañamente sin peligro de muerte.

-"¿Dónde está Amelie?"

-"¿Porqué no la saludas tu misma?"

El hombre se apartó de la vista de Tracer y pudo ver que Widow se encontraba, sin conocimiento, dentro de una habitación de cristal, la cual le era bastante familiar. Se lanzó contra el cristal intentando abrir la puerta pero le fue imposible.

-"¿Qué le has hecho?"

-"Nada, simplemente está inconsciente, no tienes que preocuparte por eso."

Lena se pasó tanto tiempo observando a la mujer, que no se dio cuenta de cuando Reaper se había acercado al ordenador de la sala y escribía unos códigos.

-"¿No te suena de ndaa esta habitación? Puede que no.. eras muy pequeña... ¿cuando fue? si... cuando no tenías más que 4 años, cuando tu cuerpo se debatía entre permanecer en el presente o volar en una tormenta del tiempo en la que estabas encerrada. Est habitación, te ayudó a mantenerte en el presente el tiempo suficiente para que el monito pudiera ayudarte, para ponerse eso que ahra llevas en el pecho."

Lena se quedó mirándole, intentando centrar todos esos pensamientos, cuando vio que la máquina empezaba a emitir un sonido, y dentro del cristal todo empezaba a volverse azul.

-"¿Qué está pasando?"

-"He dciho que no le había hecho nada, lo que no quiere decir que no lo vaya a hacer ahora... ¿No crees que si puede mantenerte a ti en el presente.. también puede hacer que alguien se pierda en el tiempo?"

-"¿¡qué!?"

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada la máquina se había sobrecargado tanto que el cuerpo de Widow desapareció del tiempo, ella sabía perfectamente donde o cuando podía estar, perdida en el limbo, y las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas, impotente, y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas.

-"Pero piensa una cosa... ¿Cuál es la única cosa que puedes hacer para salvarla?"

Mirando al suelo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando, su acelerador... la mantenía en el presente, y sin el... podía... se perderia de nuevo en la línea del tiempo, pero esa era la única manera de encontrar a Amelie y traerla de vuelta.. era el único modo... Tenía que deshacerse de la maquinaria que llevaba al pecho. Sonriente Gabriel aprovechó ese momento para escapar de allí en una sombra.

-"Lena.. no lo hagas... encontraremos el modo..."

La voz de Winston intentó llamarla, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando, y sabía que sería muy capaz de hacer esa locura, pero Lena le miró directamente y le sonrió.

-"Es el único modo, y me niego a perderla para siempre."

Decidida se levantó del suelo y empezó a desatar las correas del acelerador, aflojándolo para poder sacarlo de su cuerpo. Cuando huco acabado se quedó mirándolo unos segundos antes de quitárselo del todo de encima y tirarlo al suelo.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta realmente, su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer ante su mirada, como cuando era niña, ese momento si que lo recordaba a la perfección, le volvía a la mente en cada pesadilla que había tenido, pero esta vez no temía a nada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cuerpo de Lena estaba perdida de nuevo en la línea del tiempo, ahora no sabía en que momento o en que lugar podía encontrar a Widow, pero tenía la esperanza de poder hacerlo.

En todo ee tiempo, que podía haber sido una eternidad, o simplemente unos segundos, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, estaba tan desesperada de encontrarla que su mente vagó por todos los recuerdos de la vida de Amelie. Su infancia, su adolescencia, todos aparecían frente a ella como si hubiera estado allí siempre. Pudo ver como hacía un trato con Reaper para salvar al hombre que amaba, pudo ver como ese hombre la abandonó, como su corazón roto se llenó de tristeza... y Sin embargo también pudo ver como sonreía de nuevo cuando la conoció a ella, como fallaba los disparos aposta cuando su misión era acabar con ella, como se reía internamente cuando Reaper estaba lleno de ira por no matarla. Amelie sentía lo mismo que ella... todo ese tiempo en el que Tracer la estaba amando, Amy estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Fue en ese momento, sonriendo, cuando su cuerpo apareció en el parque, en el último lugar en el que habían estado ambas justas, sólo ellas y nadie más. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir solo para encontrarse a Widow sentada en la fuente, con la cabeza entre las manos, y se acercó a ella sujetando con cariño ambas manos, apartándolas de su rostro para poder mirarla cuando le dedicase una sonrisa despreocupada.

-"Hola"

-"¿Lena, qué haces aquí?"

Se fijó en que ya no llevaba aquella luz en el pecho y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-"¡Tu acelerador, sin él no podrás volver! ¿porqué...?"

Lena subió la mano hasta la mejilla de la mujer francesa y la acarició con cariño.

-"Porque por amor se hacen grandes locuras."

Amelie sonrió, sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, y estuvo a punto de lanzarse a besarla cuando sintió que sus cuerpos, aún juntos, atravesaban de nuevo el espacio tiempo... era Lena, Lena estaba consiguiendo que volviese al presente.

-"Antes hay que acabar con una cosa."

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ambas chicas se encontraban en la salida de la base, donde Reaper había vuelto a aparecer de las sombras y se quedó sorprendido de ver a las dos frente a él.

-"N-no puede ser... has aprendido a controlar... ¡deberías estar...!"

El hombre se echaba hacia atrás, enfurecido y asustado al mismo tiempo, viendo como Lena se acercaba lentamente a él.

-"Se acabó Reaper."

-"Amelie, vamos Amelie, hemos sido compañeros, dile que está bien, vamos, díselo."

Widowmaker ni siquiera le escuchó y le giró el rostro, no quería oír ni una sola palabra más de él, mostrando el dolor que sentía, del cual Tracer se dió cuenta, enfadándola aún más.

-"¡Ya no vas a hacerle daño! ¡Bomba va!"

Tracer lanzó de golpe la bomba de su espalda a su enemigo, haciendo que esta se pegase a su cuerpo, y rápidamente saltó en el tiempo para huir de la explosión. Por fin había acabado todo.

x

Tiempo después la alegría no tardo en llegar, y todos los agentes de Overwatch celebraban su victoria merecida, y la gran actuacuón que había tenido Tracer en todo esto, sin ella no hubieran conseguido salir vivos. Incluso Amelie se encontraba en esa fiesta, llevand un precioso vestido negro, observando desde lejos como Lena era abrazada y vitoreada por sus compañeros, por su familia. Ahora era ella quien en esos momentos, y afortunadamente bastante más pequeño y disimulado, llevaba bajo su vestido un acelerador más novedoso que le permitía quedarse en el presente, era de agradecer en realidad. Amelie sonrió, contenta de ver a la chica que amaba tan feliz, con aquellas personas, pero ese no era su sitio. Sin que nadie pudiera verla se acabó su copa de champán y le dirigió una última mirada a Lena.

-"Al fín has encontrado tu hogar cherie. Vas a ser toda una heroína."

Y consiguió llegar hasta fuera de la base, sintiendo el aire fresco sobre su piel, decidida a marcharse de allí y no volver, pero no contaba con que la otra chica era mucho más rápida que ella, y cuando se dio cuenta una mano estaba sujetándola de la muñeca. Se giró solo para encontrarse con aquellos ojos dulces mirándola directamente, y como no, con una preciosa sonrisa.

-"Te vi marcharte. ¿A dónde vas?"

-"este no es mi lugar cherie, no puedo quedarme aquí, así que... es mejor que me vaya.. al menos es tu casa..."

Apartó la mirada un momento antes de sentir la otra mano de Tracer haciendo que la mirase de nuevo.

-"¿No te das cuenta? Tú eres con quien yo quiero estar... Al fin he encontrado mi hogar... contigo."

Y se alzó lo suficiente para posar sus labios sobre los de la chica francesa, ambas sonriendo en aquel esperado beso, sintiendo como los brazos de Amelie la sujetaban por la cintura y la levantaban el aire, completamente feliz de tenerse la una a la otra en sus vidas.

-"Te amo Cherie"

-"Te amo Amelie"

Lena era el hogar de Amelie  
Amelie era el hogar de Lena


End file.
